


Halloween Chaperones

by Pixiestick_cc



Series: If You're Lonely Press Play Universe [6]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiestick_cc/pseuds/Pixiestick_cc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and Wirt take Greg and his friends out trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Chaperones

“Have you seen Grant?” Wirt asked Beatrice.

“Grant? Which one is Grant? The raccoon?”

“No that’s Elliott,” Wirt corrected.

“Well, what is Grant dressed as?”

“A turtle.” Wirt paused. “I think.”

“There are two turtles. One has a red mask, the other has purple.”

“Donatello and Raphael.”

“What? Who are they? I definitely don’t remember any of the kids being named _that_.”

Wirt shook his head, trying to fight off the panic that was edging in from all sides. “No, they’re from a showor cartoon, um, you knownever mind.” Wirt ran ahead of the group of kids he and Beatrice were chaperoning and tapped a _Buzz Lightyear_ costumed boy on the shoulder. Greg twisted his head to look at his brother.

“Oh, hey, Wirt, or I mean Sheriff Woody. How’s cowgirl Jessie?” Buzz-Greg glanced back at Beatrice, who had braided her hair into pigtails and was wearing a cowboy hatthe best she could come up with at such short notice.

“She’s fine, but uh, didn’t we have two _Ninja Turtles_ when we started trick or treating? I think one of them was Grant.”

Greg glanced around. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe he saw _The Shredder_ and went home to the sewers.”

Wirt groaned anxiously, pulling the brim of his cowboy hat down in a fit of frustration. “Greg. I need you to be serious. Where did you last see him _for real_?”

“At Mrs. Daniels place. I think. He was asking for more candy. All he got was tootsie rolls. No one likes those, Wirt. Why did she even have them?”

Wirt ran in front of the group of six kids that should have been seven, and their tiny bodies collided into each other. “Stop! We have to go back!” he more or less yelled at the children.

Various pitches of whining rose up and the question ‘why’ was asked three times. “Grant is missing. He’s not here and we have to go back and find him.” When the group stared at Wirt with blank expressions, he threw his hands up in the air. “Why are you still looking at me? This is serious! I said-”

A loud whistle rose above Wirt’s voice, slowing the panic crawling through his nerves. The sound was just enough of a distraction to keep him from the total freak-out he was about to have in front of a bunch of eight year olds. Wirt looked up and saw Beatrice waving to the kids. “Yee Haw, I reckon I need your help finding my critters. They seem to have run away from me,” she yelled, inflecting a very cartoony cowgirl voice.

The kids were suddenly alert and running towards their cowgirl leader, who then glanced at Wirt with a smug expression. When he caught up with her, Wirt muttered a soft thank you and then said, “I don’t know why I agreed to do this for my mom. Taking care of seven kids on Halloween was not the best idea.”

“You know exactly why you took the jobyour mom is sick and she asked you to take her place knowing you would say yes, because you’re such a pushover. And look here we are, pushover.” Beatrice’s smirk grew and in a moment of sheer recklessness, Wirt yanked one of her braids in retaliation.

 _Yep, that was dumb_ , he thought to himself after she punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed the sore spot left behind by her fist and Beatrice laughed. “Calm down, Wirt. We’ll find this missing turtle. You’re too tightly wound for them. You have to relax around kids. Let them see you at ease and play along. It’s the only way to control them.”

“You sure know a lot about kids for someone without any,” Wirt remarked.

“When you have seven younger siblings, they basically are your kids.”

“Yeah, well, when we have kids, we’re definitely not having seven.” The implications of what he’d said wasn’t realized until Wirt caught Beatrice side eyeing him a few seconds later. Panic shot out of his heart and he desperately wished there was a way cram his mistake back into his mouth. “That is uh, I didn’t mean, weyou and me, that we would uh, that we were going to, that is, me you … heh.” He couldn't come up with a cohesive succession of words to form a decent sentencelet alone anything that would help close the can of worms he’d openedso he chose silence instead.

But to his utter relief, Beatrice didn’t seem fazed by his slip up beyond giving him a weird look. She never seemed to be surprised by him anymore. Seeing him freak-out must have been as natural as breathing for her now. “Well, cowboy. You certainly ain’t the typical sheriff type are you? How you gonna fight them bad guys when you can’t even talk to your girl?” She was imitating her cowgirl accent again.

“Hey, you’re, uh, pretty good at that … that voice, I mean,” Wirt complimented, hoping it would divert her attention away from his screw-up.

Beatrice shrugged. “Eh, Greg’s just made me watch the _Toy Story_ movies one too many times.” They stopped walking, having made it back to Mrs. Daniels house. “I think your turtle is over there,” Beatrice pointed at the boy in the green costume who was still haggling the older woman for more candy.

“Oh, that’s a relief,” he sighed and went to retrieve the no longer missing kid, but Beatrice took his hand and pulled him back.

“Oh, and just so you know, we’re having at least two,” she whispered, and kissed Wirt on the mouth.


End file.
